1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a method of observing a monolayer ultraviolet decomposition process that allows real-time information relating to the monolayer surface reaction to be obtained in a straightforward manner when monolayer decomposition patterning is performed by ultraviolet rays, as well as to a method of controlling the degree of monolayer surface decomposition and a patterning method that employ this observation method.
2. Description of Related Art
Attempts to control the surface physical properties of a substrate or the like by using a self-assembled monolayer (SAM) have been increasingly used in industrial process applications. See, for example, A. Hozumi et al, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A-Vac. Surf. Films 2001, 19, 1812, and H. Sugimura et al, Langmuir 2000, 16, 885, and so forth. For example, in order to control the adhesion of a substrate surface or other surfaces, the work function of an electrode interface, the wettability, and so forth, a functional SAM is fixed to the surface of a variety of substrates, such as glass, semiconductor oxide substrate, plastic, aluminum oxide. Further, a multiplicity of silane compounds are used for the functional SAM used in this fixing process.
More particularly, a fluorinated silane compound whose end is substituted by a saturated fluorine chain, are effective materials for controlling surface energy and wettability. These fluorinated silane compounds are more particularly used frequently when surface patterning is performed by means of an SAM.
When patterning is performed by using a SAM, a method that causes a UV exposure unit to perform photodecomposition by irradiating a masked SAM surface with ultraviolet rays (UV), is used. Further, for the UV irradiation, optical energy with a wavelength of 173 nm is normally employed. Here, the SAM surface, which is irradiated with UV for a certain time, can be converted from a hydrophobic surface into a hydrophilic surface.